


Hatefucking

by villacreek



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its 1 am its one am and i just wrote fucking mystic messenger porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villacreek/pseuds/villacreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, neither Jumin nor Zen had the faintest idea as to why they were doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatefucking

**Author's Note:**

> dddude okay my friend tagged me in this thing on instagram that was totally sfw in every single way then i was like "haha juminxzen r18 hatefuck fanfic" and they were like "HOLY SHIT id read it for the memes" and then i actually wrote it. i fucking wrote it. i didn't proofread it at all and im on my fucking phone

"Someone's going to find us, moron."  
"No one's going to find us. I know this venue like the back of my hand. Besides, the door is locked."

Angry whispers were exchanged between the two men as they struggled to rip away clothing in the confines of a rather dark bathroom.  
Honestly, neither Jumin nor Zen had the faintest idea as to why they were doing this. Maybe their combined sex drives were simply too much to handle, and it wasn't like either of them felt comfortable asking a random woman at the party to sate them.  
So, for some godforsaken reason, they ended up here.

"You smell like cat shit," growled Zen into his partner's ear, and Jumin didn't really want to accept it, but the vulgar remark sounded dead sexy.

So he retorted. "Don't sneeze on me. I'll catch some kind of deadly disease and start acting like you."  
Off came the button-ups. They were shed on the floor on top of the blazers and ties.

Zen smirked. "That would be beneficial for everyone," he purred—wait, god, where that did tone come from?—while staring into Jumin's eyes.  
He felt his face turning red. Jesus, when did this asshole get so smoking hot?

Jumin scowled at Zen's glazed-over gaze. "Stop staring and let's get on with this," he murmured, leaning up to plant a rough kiss on Zen's collarbone. Zen choked back a gasp and plunged his hands down to make blind work of Jumin's belt, the restriction of his own pants absolutely suffocating.

"Maybe you could help a bit, catfucker?" hissed Zen, finally wrapping a slender hand around Jumin's now-undone belt. He threw it to the ground with the other clothing and began to furiously make work on the buttons and zippers.

"I can do whatever I want," came Jumin's breathy reply. Zen bit his lip—was this dumb hoe trying to tease him on purpose? Ugh.  
Moments later he felt Jumin's hands sliding down his bare back and towards his ass. Before long, his pants were slid to his knees, and Zen's stained boxers were wide open. Jumin scoffed at the sight.

"You whore," he muttered, slipping a hand down the front to fondle Zen's cock. Zen sucked in a breath of thick air before yanking both Jumin's undergarments and pants down at once.  
Fuck. He's bigger than me. He's fucking bigger than me. Those were his first thoughts.

Suddenly, Zen felt Jumin's warmth leave his chest and slip farther down his body, his breath finally hanging atop his clothed dick.

"Oh my god," mumbled Zen.  
It wasn't really the shock of, holy shit, I'm getting a blowjob from another guy—some things happen in high school that you can't forget so easily—but rather a, holy shit, I'm getting a blowjob from Jumin Han. Jumin motherfucking Han.

"Tch," snipped Jumin, then he tugged Zen's boxers to his knees and immediately took the length into his mouth without hesitation.

And Zen fucking moaned. He was pissed at Jumin. As he watched that beautiful head of black locks pump up and down over his erection, eyes closed in concentration and hands poised and lovely over the base of the shaft that wasn't being pleasured (which wasn't very much at all), he couldn't decide on what he was more pissed at.  
Jumin, for being so hot, or himself, for not noticing how hot Jumin is while on his knees and sucking dick?  
Maybe both.

Of course, Jumin himself felt even more irritated than usual. As Zen let out an erotic moan from up above he was pretty sure his own cock had never been this damn hard.  
"J-Juu-miiin—" Zen mewled breathily. "I'm go-ing to…"  
God, he's saying my name. He's saying it and it's sexy, thought Jumin bitterly.

Zen exhaled deeply as he came, and Jumin let Zen's cum flood his mouth. He lapped it up.  
"You don't seem like the type," panted Zen, flicking Jumin's head.  
"No one likes to clean up a puppy's mess," said Jumin smoothly, straightening up and licking his lips in one gorgeous, fluid movement.

Zen couldn't handle this piece of shit any longer.

He lunged forward and pulled Jumin into an aggressive kiss, tugging on his hair and clawing at his back as if his life depended on it. Jumin found himself returning Zen's passion, running his hands through Zen's smooth hair—oh, god, was it smooth as hell—and kissing back just as hard, fighting for dominance.

He lost.

Zen suddenly grasped his shoulders with those oh-so-pretty hands and flipped him over, pinning him against a wall.  
"I'm going to fuck you hard for that puppy comment," Zen whispered huskily into his ear.  
Honestly, Jumin was having a painfully hard time suppressing the urge to beg for such treatment. He wanted Zen up his ass, he wanted it bad, and he was fucking fuming about it.

He felt a coldness down beneath him and without warning a finger was slid into him. It was only seconds before another followed, and they began making scissoring motions inside of him, feeling around and touching him like he'd never been touched before.  
Truthfully, this was Jumin's first time.  
He wasn't going to tell Zen that, though.

Once Zen decided that Jumin was lubed up enough, he didn't hesitate on shoving his dick up him with no mercy. Jumin couldn't keep himself from crying out, half from pain and half from pleasure.  
Zen felt compelled to wait.

"…Move," mumbled Jumin after a while, and Zen complied. He got the job done quickly, pulling out nearly all the way before plunging back inside, and before long both men were moaning eachother's names in a steaming, hot mess on the wall.

"Ze-een, oh my god…" moaned Jumin, pleasure shooting up his body in waves like he'd never felt it before.  
"Jumin…aaahh, fuck, Jumin," panted Zen, moving his hips rhythmically. He was pressed against Jumin's back and he licked and sucked on his neck whenever he could. A hand reached down towards Jumin's cock, and he wrapped his hand around it and began to pump.

"Zen, aaahh, no…Z-Zen, I'm going to co-ome," mewled Jumin, rocking his hips blindly to try and match Zen's pace. Soon thereafter he gasped breathily and came all over the wall, cum dripping down on their clothes and painting his own body. Zen released his load into Jumin's ass and pulled out entirely, and both of them sank to the ground, sweaty and absolutely jaded from what had just happened.

"I really don't like you," murmured Zen, slipping down to lick the cum off of Jumin's stomach, "but you're amazing in bed."

"…Tch. I'll say the same for you," said Jumin, his face scarlet. He looked away and ran a hesitant hand through Zen's soft hair once more.

Between cleaning up and formulating an excuse as to why the hell they had disappeared, both of them silently decided that it was going to be a very long day tomorrow. They'd have to spend a lot of time together.

For some inane reason, though, they both thought they could tolerate it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably not going to update i dabble in darkness that's banned by the school board for another million years because im lazy as fuck


End file.
